spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spongebob Game
The Spongebob Game is a video game made by Heavy Iron. It is a sequel to Spongebob SquarePants: Battle For Bikini Bottom. The Game follows Spongebob and friends finding out they are in a game. Levels Level 1: The Land of Krabby Patties The first level follows Spongebob in his dream before work. Spongebob finds himself in a big land of Krabby Patties. He must get across a river of ketchup and climb a giant Krabby Patty while avoiding Rowdy Patties. Also a Deluxe Rowdy Patty is guarding the entrance out of the level. Level 2: Starfishman Begins The next level follows Patrick turning into a superhero after finding out he and his friends are in a game. Spongebob helps as well. First they go into the sewers and quickly find themselves in the Bikini Bottom Museum. They proceed to save the muesem from Plankton. Level 3: The Race Around Bikini Bottom The next level follows Spongebob competing in a race around Bikini Bottom. Patrick helps out as well. They start in Downtown Bikini Bottom and quickly get to Jellyfish Fields. After that they travel to the Kelp Forest and then go to Rock Bottom. They then travel to Goo Lagoon and then find themselves in Alantis. They make it out of Alantis and Win the race at the Krusty Krab. Level 4: Sandy Rules The next level follows Sandy trying to figure out why people are Going to the Chum Bucket. Sandy finds out the reason is all the merchandise Plankton is giving out. She then has to get citizens to stop going to the Chum Bucket with help from Mr. Krabs. Level 5: Squidward the Music Lover This level follows Squidward trying to bring together his favorite band so they can play again. The level starts in Downtown Bikini Bottom to get all four members of the band. Then Squidward and the band members get to Bikini Bottom Record Studios. Level 6: Shadow of the Giant Plankton Monster This level has Spongebob and Patrick trying to defeat the Giant Plankton Monster from destroying Bikini Bottom. They need to find baseballs to throw at Plankton's Eye while avoiding Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy action figures. Level 7: Day of the Bucket Heads This level has Squidward and Mr. Krabs Trying to defeat all the bucket heads from destroying town. Soon they find out the buckets came from the merchandise back in level 4. The then go to stop Plankton in space. Level 8: Invasion of the Bottomie Snatchers The final level follows all the characters going to space to stop Plankton's plan once and for all. They first go through several UFOs and then they find some enemies from past levels including Rowdy Patties, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy action figures and Bucket heads. Then they find Plankton with his plan to turn the world into a video game. Then Spongebob and Friends must defeat the final boss, The Code Machine. After they defeated The Code Machine, the world turns normal again, and everyone loses their powers. Category:Video games